This invention relates generally to a device for signalling the occurrence of a specific time and, more particularly, to such a device for also providing an audio reminder associated with the specific time.
A strict reliance on one's memory often results in a failure to execute a previously schedule activity. For example, memory failures can cause one to miss business and social appointments; fail to acknowledge commerative days such as birthdays, anniversaries and holidays; neglect to administer medicines at prescribed times; etc. In attempts to obviate these problems, many people employ appointment books, calendar notations and other similar types of reminders. However, these techniques prove ineffective for those cases in which a user fails to consult the reminder in a timely manner.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a device that will alert one to the occurrence of a specific time at which a specific action is to be taken.